


在黑夜 Dead of the Night

by Mevermind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, Canon Universe, M/M, Ten Years Later, The Guardians Were On the Run Because of Byakuran, Unresolved Tension, but Mukuro was released five years earlier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mevermind/pseuds/Mevermind
Summary: 他们一如既往地侵占着彼此的领地，仿若两头夜盲的困兽，在黑夜的囚笼里互相撕咬以证明自己的存在、以确认对方的存在。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	在黑夜 Dead of the Night

Prologue

“你要我们逃跑？”黑发男子话音刚落，狱寺隼人直接冲上前一拳挥去，“你他妈个怂逼！”

云雀没有选择躲开，彭格列岚守的拳头直直打上他左侧的面颊。

嘶——看起来就疼。六道骸倒吸一口气，继续维持看戏的姿势，旁观其他人把还在破口大骂的那位守护者拦下。

彩虹之子身亡，彭格列总部陷入苦战，泽田纲吉在日本被枪杀，云雀恭弥提出抛弃巴勒莫，狱寺隼人成功用拳头砸了云雀恭弥的脸，接下来是什么？云豆教会了骸枭唱并盛校歌？

“是转移，我以为你至少还能听懂人话，狱寺隼人。”云雀擦了下嘴角，拿出燃烧着死炎印的信笺，“如果你有疑虑，这是泽田纲吉的意思。”

彭格列首领在生前决定让自己的走卒抛下巴勒莫。

精彩，如果这是部电影六道骸会打十分。

或者就其狗血程度，打零分。

I.

“转移以两人为单位，各自的路线和详细说明已经存在设备里，”骸看着云雀把四个匣子放在桌上，并在那位云守肉眼可见地叹了口气时差点笑出来，这个人本身就不是擅长说明的那个，而这点时间的群聚应当早已到达了他的忍耐极限，“我劝你们遵循安排，但想要寻死也是你们的自由。”

语毕，云雀转身朝门走去，留下身后几位尚处于震惊中的守护者，在走过骸身边时从口袋中拿出另一个匣子抛给他，微微偏头示意他跟上。

骸上前一步接住匣子，走出简陋的临时会议室后，点燃戒指的火焰注入匣内——

“腕表吗，”他对着走廊的灯光举起匣中掉出的物品，“挺实用主义的。”

这很云雀恭弥。他的后半句话没说出来。

“出于多种考虑的设计，”云雀开口，扫视了一下周边，这种行为在全封闭的地下安全屋几乎没有意义，骸猜测那只是捕食者的习惯，“你现在就看，我们离出发还有十分钟。”

术士的眉头皱起，他对逃亡之类的事情本身就没有好感，更何况还要加上这种临时起意般的成分：“你就这么喜欢用临时计划祸害别人吗？”

“只有你和我而已。”云雀在自己的房门前停下了，伸手拿过腕表，按下一个按键后放回骸的手中。全息投影的文字出现在表盘上方，“分批次出发”被列在第一条，接下来是些在骸眼中是校规般的废话，熟悉的文字风格暗示着规则的制定人。

某种程度上来说还真是一点也没变，骸想着，索性略过了大段的文字，打开路线图。

“我说，这路线也太……”他斟酌着选了一个温和点的词，“荒唐了。”

“是吗？”云雀轻描淡写道，拿起骸先前落在他房间里的匣兵器，“这是我选的。”

II.

“我后悔了，”狭窄的小巷很大程度上制约了攻击的动作，在敌人冲到眼前的这点时间里多半也来不及夺取精神力，六道骸拿着三叉戟后退一步靠上云雀，“我为什么想不开摊上你这种人。”

大概也只有在这个人的字典里，“逃亡”的词义会是“在白兰·杰索的势力范围内外反复横跳以牵制战力”（也不知他何时这么有同伴精神了），而骸在过去的两个星期里只能遵循这本破烂字典。

云雀根本没在乎这点牢骚，直接发动匣兵器的球针形态逼退了己方的敌人，反手掷出倒刺怒张的浮萍拐，削去了骸眼前敌人面颊上的皮肉和半个眼球，在对方惨叫着跪地时拔出腰间的格洛克，搭上骸的肩和他调换位置，冷静沉着的三声枪响，伴之是三具尸体倒地的声音。

好枪法。骸忍不住吹了个口哨，目光移向经受云刺猬一番肆虐后仍苟延残喘的几个敌人，索性用幻术夺取对方的感官，精神重创使呕吐物从口中喷射而出，直接打消了骸上前补刀的念头。

“你这招够恶心的。”云雀厌恶地皱一下眉，残余着火药味的手将格洛克放回枪套。

“彼此彼此，”骸看向地上那具没了半张脸的尸体，“什么时候开始随身带着热兵器了？”

“有备无患。”

避重就轻。骸想到，踢开地上的尸体，假装漫不经心地转移话题：“说起来，之前是不是你让凪回日本了？让她不必面对这等窘况，我还真当向你道谢。”

“有文件要交给哲而已，”云雀对着西装的破损处皱了一下眉，索性将外衣脱了下来，他瞥了骸一眼，继续道，“而我在巴勒莫有个麻烦。”

语境中的那个麻烦毫无愧疚地大笑起来。

自从五年前彭格列和彩虹之子将他从那个天杀的监狱里保释出来，与复仇者交涉的工作似乎就落到了云雀身上——毕竟即使有全西西里岛最强大家族作为担保，从那种地方出来也不会是什么一蹴而就的事情。至于云雀能揽过这种烂活是被那两人说服，还是他自己主动提出，就不是骸所能猜到的了。

骸掸了掸被敌人鲜血黏在手中的尘土，用幻术把眼前的烂摊子隐藏起来，同时也掩盖住自己和云雀的气息，他加快步伐并上云雀的肩，朝暂作休息的旅馆方向走去。

“你完全可以选择别的途径，或者托付别人。”他在半途开口。

“出于谨慎考虑……”云雀顿了一顿，眯起眼睛看向发问者，“这是在审问我吗？”

“不，”见自己的猜想基本得到证实，骸举了举双手以示话题结束，“好奇罢了。”

落脚点离临时的战场不远，也不过十分钟脚程，用幻术隐匿杀气也很好地杜绝了后续敌人追上来的可能。骸用恰到好处的意大利口音和一个微笑从前台青年那边哄骗来一把钥匙，再带着胜利者的姿态把钥匙递到云雀手中，对方翻了个白眼，拿过钥匙到房门前开了锁。

进屋后，云雀径直走到床边，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出一本书，不是《圣经》，看封面反而像是那种街头流传的色情文学，他倒也一副不甚介意的样子，靠在床头一页页翻过去。骸粗略地环视一下了房间，勉强还算整洁，在这种条件下他也无法要求更多。他掀开窗帘往街道上看了一眼——那几个人，米露菲奥雷的气息太明显了，让自己来做伪装可以比这高明百倍，遂松开握着窗帘的手，转身靠在墙上看向云雀，被凝视的云之守护者继续翻着书，对窗边人的视线没有给出一丝反应。

“泽田纲吉没有死。”骸打破沉默。

“什么？”

“我不清楚你们计划的细节，但大概能明白为什么彭格列只告诉了你。不过你也太容易猜透了，云雀恭弥。”

“哇哦，”被冒犯到的人语气里带了点讽刺，“这算什么，术士的天赋？请问我现在在想什么？”

“推理和读心是两码事，亲爱的。”

“我没有要你读心，”云雀一把将书合起，目光从封面移到窗边的人身上，停顿了片刻，骸看到他的双眼暗了下来，“骸。”

有趣。“叫名字？这就是你的性暗示吗？”骸走到床边，从云雀手中抽出了书，“别告诉我你真的被这种三流文学搞得有兴致了，我还以为云守大人是我们两人中更明理的那个。”

“利用时间罢了。渡轮还有两小时出发，从这里到码头不过二十分钟。看你刚才的表情，外面肯定多了白兰·杰索的人。他们不知道我们在这，否则你不会有心思和我扯泽田纲吉的事情。以这种杂碎的实力，你完全可以用幻术蒙骗过去，就算缠斗上了也不用半小时。”云雀挑衅地笑了笑，“现在谁才是能推理的那个？”

“啧，”骸把书一扔，伏下身吻上云雀，右手去解他的衬衫，“没想到你犟起来话还挺多的。”

云雀拽住骸的头发，使两人紧贴的唇微微分开：“那是因为你从来不听。”

云雀在性爱中不是个温柔的人，他绝大多数时候都不是个温柔的人，骸常常感觉云雀可能把做爱当成了打架的另一种方式——打败他，撕咬他，似乎只要嵌入得再深一点血肉就会融合，而骸知道云雀沉溺于此，即使那个亚洲人会在事后仿佛自尊心作祟般拒绝任何形式的温存，但过程本身他无疑是享受的。至于那种“做完就滚”的态度，骸在一两次拉近关系的尝试后也作罢了，披着云雀给他的浴衣躺在薄垫上，顺便提供一下敌方情报，有时也会附赠几个幻术的技巧。但更多时候他们只是沉默着，仿佛同时陷入了某种诡异的贤者时间，骸听着云雀平稳的呼吸声，想着对方或许也听着自己的，然后等待并盛——或是巴勒莫——的黑夜渗透纸窗吞没彼此。此时其中一人会先陷入沉睡，那个睡去的人可能会感受到另一人的视线，痛苦的、灼热的，也或许不会。

这种总是带点疏离的举动，让骸时不时怀疑云雀任自己接近仅仅是为了性（还有战斗，不过性欲和战意对云雀恭弥而言应该是一码事），可能听起来有点可悲，并不是说他会介意这个。

他当然不会介意这个。能和半个青春期的性幻想对象搞在一起绝对不算坏事，即使那个对象在很长一段时间里或许只想着怎样把他打倒，而被打上了“猎物”标签的他居然也总是兴致勃勃地迎战，青少年的冲动全部都变成汗水挥洒，直到某一天过剩的肾上腺素让抵上咽喉的从浮萍拐变成了一个啃咬的吻。

骸每次回想到那一刻都有种超现实感。

可能是有什么发生了变化，比如两人不断地在争斗中给彼此留下痕迹，量变积累成质变，最终发现只有对方才最能契合自己的步调，当然云雀从不多说什么，骸也极少放任自己的思维。

极少而已，并不能说从未。

他时常在深夜因轮回眼的副作用从梦中醒来，发现云雀还沉沉睡着，如同收敛起尖喙和羽翼的雄鹰。云雀是一向浅眠的，但骸清醒的过程也悄无声息，毕竟他真正的一生始自这只眼睛，那些必须承担的回忆与梦境，他早就能够没有惊惧地同其共处了。

若是以往在黑曜的时候，他会直接把沙发移到窗边，独自等到第一缕晨光穿透残损的窗帘，照进早被废弃的建筑，偶尔凪会受到精神联结的影响醒来，他就让女孩一起坐下，少女昏昏沉沉地再度睡去时蓝紫色长发会散落在他心前。

移居巴勒莫后，他也延续了这一习惯。

这件事第一次在云宅发生时，骸如往常一样翻身离开床铺，却突然感到一股牵拉的力量。起初他以为是自己的动静吵醒了云雀，想着该编个理由蒙混过去。

下一秒才发现阻力的来源是一只压在他衣角的手。

他知道云雀血管中流淌的是什么，云和雾属性的波动，永无满足的嗜血，和某种曾经的他一心想要破坏的东西。而正是那只流淌着这种血液的手，会在睡梦中搭住他浴衣的下摆。

……这算什么。

如果硬要起身一定会吵醒对方，他也不会把浴衣脱掉让自己受冻，只能躺回去试图重新入睡。

结果还是睁眼直到天明。

III.

骸关上了花洒，暗暗抱怨旅馆简陋的设施都不能提供个热水澡，房间门开合的声音传来，然后浴室门被推开，云雀放了一套衣服在洗手台上。

“换上。”他说，随后合上了门，留下骸同眼前的牛仔裤和皮衣僵持着，心中祈祷这些不是云雀从哪个无辜路人身上现扒下来的——不说品味，他对洁净度至少还是有要求的。直到云雀在浴室外不耐烦地敲起了门，他才认命般接受了这身行头。

打开浴室门，骸看到云雀正坐在床上低头调试着腕表，头上戴着一顶贝雷帽。

“是我多想了，还是你给自己搞来的衣服就有品很多？”

云雀忽略了他的揶揄，起身把手中的腕表抛给骸：“该出发了。”

骸看了一眼腕表上被调出的路线图，上了渡轮就能离开欧洲，而下一个地点是——

“伊兹密尔，”他沉吟片刻，开口道，“我记得土耳其是白兰势力范围外的吧。”

“基本能确定。”

“终于。”

黑发男子看向他。

骸把腕表带上左手手腕，有意无意避开了云雀的目光：“你可能不这么想，但我还是希望这类被人穷追不舍的破事早点结束为好。”

“这件事情不会这么简单结束的。”门把手被旋开的声音响起。

骸嗤笑一声：“你啊，果真是现实得无趣。”

云雀在出门前转身，拿起挂衣钩上的鸭舌帽按到骸的头上，那刻骸觉得他想要说什么，但云雀只是微张了张嘴又闭上，把骸的帽檐又下压了一点。

直到渡轮靠岸，两人抵达下个落脚点，他们都没有再交换一个字。

骸真的、真的恨死这个了。

IV.

异色双眼猛地睁开，迎接他的是室内的一片漆黑。

又来了。骸无奈地揉了一下太阳穴，伸手抓过桌上的腕表，按下按键使表盘亮起苍白的光。

离入睡时间勉强才过一小时，他叹了口气，其实这样的情况在最近反而减少了——原因当然不可能是比平时更心安之类的，仅仅是因为可供入睡的时间变得弥足珍贵，达不到能做梦的程度而已。

他无所事事地盯着天花板发了半天的呆，突然像顿悟了什么般起身下了床。

没有浴衣，没有压住衣角的手。如果从云雀恭弥身边离开只要这么点条件的话，也不会搞得像现在这样复杂了。

至少还有四个小时才是日出，而不耐烦的情绪已然在胸口酝酿。骸拎起鞋子，将脚步挤压木质地板的声音降到最低，到了走廊才把鞋穿上，伸手轻轻关上房间门。

在户外打发这四小时总比待在封闭的空间里要好一点。

凉意笼罩了西亚的这座城市，骸对着手哈了口气，无所事事地在原地兜圈，用脚踩踏地上斑驳的月影。

宁静突然被玻璃碎裂的声音打破，骸条件反射地转头，看到云雀从二楼跃下落在玻璃碎片上，迈出的步伐隐含着狩猎者的力量。

那样的步伐，却在看到骸时轻微踉跄了一下。

“那是你兜里的格洛克，还是你见到我兴奋了？”骸在男人走近时开口。

云雀一把将骸推到巷子里，枪口抵住他的下颌。

操，这个疯子。

“我觉得你最好对现在的处境有一个清醒的认知。”

“如果没有又怎样，”骸自嘲地笑笑，“你能把那种认知打到我脑子里吗？”

“如果能教会你随心所欲也要有个度的话，乐意之至。”云雀回敬道，“我还以为……”

他咬着牙停住了，后退一步把枪收了回去，苍白的月光打在他额前的刘海上，留下细碎的阴影。

有什么在沉默中蔓延。

“你还以为什么？”骸轻声开口。

格洛克“喀拉”一声掉落在地，云雀拽住骸的衣领吻了上来。

根本没把握好的角度让两人的牙磕到一起，短暂碰撞后才是唇舌的相接。握住领子的手微微使劲使两人交换站位，云雀背靠墙体，伸手解开身前人裤子的搭扣。

六道骸第一次这么感激这种宽松的牛仔裤，他断开两人的吻，将阵地转移到云雀的锁骨，舌尖舔去汗液的咸腥味后，用牙咬上那极为漂亮的形状，右手则摸索着去解开云雀的皮带扣，让皮革牵扯黑色的布料掉落地面。

动物本能在此刻占了上风，骸草草地用唾液润湿手指，探进云雀的臀缝间，第一根手指，尔后是第二根，肠液被搅动发出黏腻的水声，指尖在肠壁间微微弯曲，开拓着身后的空间。

“嗯——”云雀发出一声闷哼，手上的动作丝毫未停，纤长的手指环住对方的性器，上下撸动了几下，在感到柱身因触碰变得硬挺时，伸手掰过骸的脸。

“快点。”漆黑的眼眸中闪着光芒。

骸勾起嘴角。

肠壁被阴茎顶端撑开，云雀几近满足地仰起头，索性踢掉褪到脚踝的西裤，修长的腿环上骸的腰。

着力点的改变让整根阴茎直接埋进后穴，骸被突如其来的触感打断了节奏，他倒抽一口气，伸手撑住了墙面。

“你疯了？”三个字伴着紊乱的呼吸灌进云雀耳中。

“彼此彼此。”气音掺杂了些许笑意。

骸握住云雀勃起的性器，结了茧的手指抚过他的冠状沟，在马眼周围恶意地按下摩擦了一圈，云雀发出一声惊呼，环在骸腰间的双腿因突然的疼痛收紧，不甚平整的指甲边缘嵌进骸的脊背，血腥味在空气中弥漫开来，顺着脊柱的曲线流淌。涨大的阴茎反复撞上黑发男子的前列腺，引得云雀全身颤抖着把冷冽的空气吸进肺部，化成从喉咙深处发出的轻哼和偶尔失控的低吟。在极其短暂的某个时刻，异色的虹膜对上了灰黑色的眼睛，月色穿透薄雾、洒在那对略微失焦的双瞳中，使云雀眼角的汗水泛起微弱的光，这让一切都不甚真切了，只有后背的疼痛和被云雀包裹的快感像利刃般刺穿了骸，把他死死钉在这片人间的土地上。骸几近慌乱地吻上云雀，企图用舌头撬开他的牙关，但反而是那人自己先张开了嘴，咬了一下骸的下唇，手掌按住骸的后脑勺将他推得更近。

更近。

近到两人的心脏仿佛在那一瞬正贴着彼此的胸口搏动，又在下一秒律动着离去，于是骸在对方的怀抱中埋得更深，云雀也顺势收紧双臂，将大部分的体重转到骸的肩膀和身后的墙面，双腿堪堪挂在骸的腰间，炙热的吐息随阴茎进出的动作逃离口腔、消散在空气里。他们一如既往地侵占着彼此的领地，仿若两头夜盲的困兽，在黑夜的囚笼里互相撕咬以证明自己的存在、以确认对方的存在。

云雀几乎是嘶吼着射了出来，肠壁痉挛般地收紧，白灼的精液溅在衬衫上，在布料上留下一块水痕，他用因情欲而嘶哑的声音喊出骸的名字，骸也颤抖着在同一时间达到高潮，他借本能吻上云雀，像捕食者钳制猎物，像猎物反抗猎手，彼此交换着空气和唾液，吞咽下对方所有的呻吟和喘息，仿佛这样就可以把过剩的情绪咽进食管、在胃里消化成食糜，从此再也不用提起。

喘息声逐渐平复，云雀在骸抽出性器后让腿落回地面，手垂到身侧，整个人脱力般倚着粗糙的墙面。骸的手还搭在云雀的髋部，下巴枕着对方的肩，呼出的气息微微扰动身前人的黑发。不知道是不是真的被性爱搞坏了脑子，他竟觉得这样的平静在此刻显得异常温情。

西亚浓稠的黑夜漫进小巷，侵蚀着月光、吞没了他们。骸想任自己沉迷于这种时刻，而不是像个懦夫一样立马去想到那些他无比痛恨的逃亡，那些发生在意大利、发生在日本、随后又发生在意大利的逃亡……

“闭嘴。”云雀突然开口。

“嗯？”

“闭嘴，你在思考，这很烦。”

“你连这都要管啊？”骸无奈地笑笑。不过，在这种时候去多愁善感或许是有些不合时宜——

“我说，”云雀又一次打断骸的思绪，“你是还没明白吗。”

骸愣住了。

然后他感到云雀，那个被西亚的黑夜浸润，却仿佛没有觉察到寒意的云雀恭弥，一言不发地、几近笨拙地伸出双臂。

拥抱了他。

-END-

也许今晚真的能安眠到天明。

**Author's Note:**

> 说点什么：  
> 炮友关系（伪）其实还挺难把握的……写作周期（算上摸鱼的时间）也挺长……大概是这样。  
> 云雀给骸挑的是夺宝奇兵里面Harrison Ford的那种硬汉经典款皮衣，就…感觉骸穿这一身会很好玩（笑死  
> 云雀用的枪是GLOCK18  
> 无论打斗还是性爱都是第一次写，花了不少时间来搞定这两段文字来着，笔力不太成熟还请谅解。
> 
> 之前一篇文里私人化的和自由表达的东西相对多一些，这篇倒侧重于考虑怎样才能去写出in character的东西来，同时也加进了很多自己对角色关系的理解。当然in character这种事情还是因个人而异的，所以就按自己的思路来写了。  
> 文的大部分是听着The Drums的Down By The Water写的，是一首对骸云而言有点矫情的歌，但中心思想是一样的。  
> 希望喜欢  
> 以上


End file.
